Summer Work for the Win
by AJlovesKakashi
Summary: Sakura shouldn't have waited until the last minute to finish her summer work. Now, her laptop has been stolen and she knows that an extension is out of the question! She must somehow gather all her assets and find the perp with Itachi's help! XD
1. Chapter 1

Okay, okay, I know I have other stories that I should be updating on. I KNOW.

But, this idea was just so…consuming. I developed this crazy plot while I was finishing up my own summer work.

I was talking with my younger bro' and I was like:

AJ: "I've gotten so much done already!"

Bro': "Yeah…whatever."

AJ: "Wouldn't it, like, totally suck if I went to take a shower and someone broke in and stole my laptop?"

Bro': "Uh huh…Hey, AJ! I'm watching iCarly!"

AJ: "…I'll just go take my shower now."

o.O

What sucks is that I'm not even kidding. XP

Disclaimer: I do not own…a life. Oh, wait! This is for Naruto…Oops.

-o0-

Summer Work for the Win

-o0-

Sakura sat in the living room of the small rental. It was decently decorated and actually had a rather large television…Too bad she knew she couldn't turn it on.

She frantically alternated between peering at a small book and typing on a laptop. Anyone who knew Sakura well could probably tell you that she was a procrastinator. She had three essays due the next day and only one of the aforementioned essays was complete.

The essay she was working on currently was for a book called _The Jungle_, which, unfortunately for Sakura, she hadn't completely read. She had read a little over a third of the novel, so she was hysterically going through what she had read to find points for critical analysis. Sadly, even the most intellectual of persons is forced to take a break.

Sakura set her laptop to the side and stood on her feet, stretching back her arms and waiting for the prominent cracks from her back. "Oh! That feels so nice!" she sighed as she walked to her room. Sakura picked up her small stereo, unplugged it, and moved it to the bathroom. "I think I take a shower, it'll definitely recharge my mind!" she said out loud to no one in particular. She returned to her room and flipped through her CD case. After making her choice, she returned to the bathroom.

She put the Mindless Self Indulgence CD into the player and hit play.

-o0-

Sakura emerged from the bathroom, still toweling her pink hair. She made her way to the kitchen and started making herself some coffee. After adding milk and creamer, she happily walked toward the connecting living room intent on resuming work on her essay.

"Oh my GOD!" she screamed as the coffee cup fell to the ground and shattered. "My laptop! No, no, no, no, no! No!" Sakura furiously scrambled around the couch where she had been sitting earlier. The idiot thief had taking the laptop, and only half the plug. All that was left of her laptop was the cord that plugged into the wall. "No!"

In addition to the laptop, the front door was still thrown haphazardly open. Sakura guessed (with knowledge that comes from watching Criminal Minds) that this crime had only occurred maybe five or ten minutes ago. She deduced from the clock that she had been in the shower for only a half-hour. She hadn't heard anything in the shower to even suspect that someone had broken in and stolen her laptop. Then again…she was listening to Mindless Self Indulgence…

"Oh, crap…I can't start over on my essays…and I can't turn them in late if I want to be in the AP classes…" Sakura's brow furrowed, "I need a plan. I need to find my laptop." Sakura stalked to her bag and dug out her cell phone. She flipped it open, typed in the number, and waited for an answer.

"Yo?" a male voice sounded from the small device.

"Hey, it's Sakura," the pink haired girl said quickly. "Listen, I need your help, Naruto. My laptop was stolen while I was in the shower-"

"Someone broke into the house while you were in the shower! I kill that bastard!" Naruto shrieked loudly.

"Ya okay, more importantly, my laptop-"

"I'll definitely help you kill that perverted sicko!"

"N-A-R-U-T-O. My laptop is what I'm concerned about. I wasn't done with my summer work!" She said exasperatedly.

"Just ask for an extension. What really matters is that your virtue has been corrupted-"

"Please, for the love of Hidan's God, shut up. I'll be over in about twenty minutes." Sakura shut her phone, terminating the call. "Dumbass."

-o0-

Sakura pounded on the door of her idiot friend's apartment. The poor fool was an orphan, but remained optimistic about life in a way none of his friends could really understand, making friends with any and all passerby.

"Naruto! Open the door!" she yelled.

"Hold on! I'm straightening up! It's not decent!" Naruto yelled back from within.

"Like it's really going to make a difference! Now, open up! Time is of the essence!" She screamed, kicking the door several times before it shot open to reveal a disheveled Naruto.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why do you always kick my door!" He sighed. "It must be because I'm so hot that you can't wait to see me."

"Yeah, totally. Now shut the fuck up and let me in!" She scoffed.

"Fine, fine. Deny it all you want…"

Sakura knocked him to the side and made her way to the couch in the middle of the room. She nudged a giant pile of clothes to the ground and took a seat. "Now, I need your help because my laptop was stolen and I need to finish my summer work. Your thoughts?"

"Um," Naruto sat down beside her in thought, disregarding the clothes although they were littered all over his messy floor. "Did you try Sasuke? He has the hots for you and is way smarter than I am."

"Sasuke…" she groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Not to mention," Naruto continued, leaning in as if to tell her a dire secret, "Itachi has ties with Akatsuki. If anything, Itachi might know something…"

"Hmm…okay. Let's go!" Sakura jumped up, hauling Naruto to his feet.

"Wait, both of us?" Naruto barely managed.

-o0-

Sasuke was lounging in his living room with his brother, leisurely watching stupid shows in their sleepwear. Each was clothed in shorts too big for their lean frames and baggy tee shirts when the doorbell rang.

The two shot up from their places and raced for the door, Itachi defeating Sasuke with ease. "Hello, Sakura-chan." Itachi greeted silkily. "If I had been aware of your coming, I would have been sure to have worn my best suit and procured the most beautiful flowers in Konoha."

"Itachi…" Sakura blushed. "You're such a shameless flatterer!"

"It's the least I can do for one so beautiful." Itachi reached for her hand and placed a delicate kiss on the back of her hand while Naruto and Sasuke gagged in disgust.

"Brother, your gross attempts to flirt with Sakura are ineffective! We all know that Sakura and I are destined for each other!" Sasuke pushed Itachi out of the way, smiling brightly as he inhabited the doorway, striking a 'sexy' lean against the frame of the door. "So, you decided to end this chase, eh? Came right to me."

"Actually, teme, Sakura really came to talk to Itachi." Naruto chuckled.

Itachi easily knocked his brother out of his way, resuming his position as gracious host. "Sakura-chan, please, come in."

"Gladly!" she said as she took his arm. She gushed, "It's so nice to know that there's at least **one** Uchiha brother with a gentlemanly nature!"

"Of course, Sakura-chan. Sasuke has never quite reached my prowess in any field." (Ooh, burned) Itachi chuckled as he led her to the kitchen. "Shall I make us some tea?"

"That would be lovely," Sakura smiled at the older boy before turning to the other two with a glare. "You two can leave."

"But, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm not leaving you with my brother!"

"Leave. Now. Or. Else." Sakura's glare blazed, boring into their souls with a cold chill. The two jumped and edged backward into the other room. Sakura waited until the two were out before closing and locking the door.

"So, why is it that you've decided to pay me this visit?" Itachi smirked as he poured the hot substance into two mugs.

Sakura took a seat at the dark wood table and received the mug of tea. "Almost an hour and a half ago, someone broke into my house and stole my laptop while I was in the shower."

"Why not go to the police?" Itachi chuckled.

"You misunderstand. My summer work wasn't done and it's due first thing tomorrow. No extensions." Sakura sighed. "I hoped you could use some of your…connections to assist me."

"Gladly, but as this involves Akatsuki, we'll have to ditch those two." Itachi pointed at the door where the two were surely, and unsuccessfully, trying to eavesdrop.

"I figured as much. Got a plan?" Sakura asked.

"How else? The garage is right through there." Itachi nodded toward another door opposite the one to the main room. He smirked, "Ever been on a motorcycle?"

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

This wasn't supposed to be a multi-chapter fic!

But for the grand plan to reach its full potential, it is unfortunately required!

Your thoughts?

Review.

:3

AJlovesKakashi

:3

Side note: Omg…I was watching Silent Hill for the first time while typing this…omg. I love scary movies, but that was so badass!

Dedicated to those who actually read my stories!

And to Bloody Diamond of course. XP


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm having so much fun with this fic! I'm not even kidding!

Maybe because Itachi is just so hot and if I had my laptop stolen I'd so want him to help me!

Ahem…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I REALLY don't approve of people who think I own Naruto having children.

-o0-

Summer Work for the Win

Chapter 2

-o0-

The following fanfiction takes place between

10:30-11:00 a.m.

-o0-

Sakura clung tightly to Itachi as he revved his motorcycle. He was still clothed in his shorts and shirt, but he had assured her that Akatsuki would have a change for him. Sakura felt badly that she was leaving her two friends behind, but it was absolutely critical that she recover her laptop and complete her summer work on time.

"You ready?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she answered. He barely waited for her confirmatory statement before hitting the gas and sending the bike lurching forward out of the garage. Sakura squealed in fright, causing an amused smirk to develop on Itachi's face. "Why does this feel like an action movie!" she yelled over the wailing engine.

"You might want to close your mouth; bugs." Itachi warned. Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms more tightly around his waist, crushing her body against his and resting her head securely between his shoulder blades. _'Eat your heart out brother!'_ he thought grinning to himself with something close to triumph.

It wasn't long until the pair made it to the Akatsuki base. Itachi drove his bike straight into a small garage within the building that had an Uchiha crest engraved into it. He parked and helped Sakura dismount the bike.

"So, this is the Akatsuki base?" she asked. To say she was surprised was an understatement. The Akatsuki base, home to a questionable group of teens, was a friggin' mansion!

"Yeah. Pain owns the place." Itachi held out his hand, clearly intent on her taking it. She accepted, which was something she would never do were it Naruto or Sasuke, and let him lead her toward the house.

Itachi rang the doorbell and Konan, Pain's live-in girlfriend and Akatsuki partner almost instantaneously greeted the pair. "Itachi."

"Konan," he inclined his head in a respectful greeting. "Is Pain home? I have a case."

-o0-

Ooh…I'm leaving you hanging with such a short chappie!

What is Akatsuki really?

Who is the bastard that stole Sakura's laptop?

How jealous will Sasuke be when he finds out that his older brother is putting the moves on Sakura?

Only a few of these questions will be answered in the next chapter

….…Which I'm posting in about twenty minutes. XD

:3

AJlovesKakashi

:3

P.S. Heheh…I'm still evil!

P.S.S. Thanx, Bloody Diamond! 3


	3. Chapter 3

I donated blood yesterday and last night I passed out in the shower! My friends got a kick out of that today.

Well anyway, if anyone cares, I feel fine and I decided that I should ignore tinierme for one day and start updating. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own…omg I feel dizzy…Na-…-ru-…-to. (Collapses)

-o0-

Summer Work for the Win

Chappie 3

-o0-

The following takes place between

11:00-12:00 p.m.

-o0-

"So, is everyone here?" Pain called to the relatively silent group.

"Yeah," Konan answered for the group, mentally taking stock of the Akatsuki members.

"Itachi arrived here this morning with an interesting case. I will let Miss Sakura Haruno explain her situation then we will ask for any leads you might have," Pain announced before taking a seat and letting Sakura take his place.

She couldn't help the sense of awkwardness at standing in front of the notorious Akatsuki as the color rose to her cheeks. "Oh, um…" she took a deep breath to clear her thoughts and assumed the appearance of professionalism. "This morning between eight and eight-thirty a.m., someone broke into my house and stole my laptop while I was in the shower. It's crucial that I recover my laptop soon so I can finish my summer work by tomorrow."

"AP work?" a quiet voice asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered.

Pain rose to his feet once again, "Does anyone have any leads?"

"No, yeah," a blond boy chimed as he curled his long hair with his finger disinterestedly.

"It hasn't been pawned," a mysterious boy with a curtain hanging over the lower half of his face sighed. "I'd know if a deal like that had been pawned."

"Sakura! I might have something!" an oddly blue-skinned teen exclaimed. "Earlier, my friend Suigetsu mentioned something about someone getting a new laptop."

"That's vague," the quiet boy in the back commented.

Sakura was feeling strangely curious. She had a decent view of practically every member of the group, but the quiet boy remained relatively hidden from her gaze. She stood on her tiptoes and just managed to make out his red hair. _"Hmm…no tattoo. It's not Gaara so it has to be…" _She thought for a second. "Sasori?" she asked aloud.

"Hello, Sakura," Sasori smiled as he rose to his feet and walked to her side. "My opinion on Kisame's lead is that it's too vague to be credible. However, at the moment you have a lack of direction, so it might be worth checking into," the emotionless redhead sighed.

Sakura nodded solemnly but couldn't help herself as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Sasori."

Sasori remained in shock for several seconds before slowly succumbing to her affectionate hug. "Sakura."

"Ooh! Sasori-no-danna! What's going on here, yeah?" the blond from earlier inquired with a scheming smirk.

"Get lost, Deidara," Sasori smirked back, "I'm hugging my sister."

"Sister!" the rest of Akatsuki cried after being drawn to the scene by Deidara's obnoxious voice.

Sakura finally released her hold on Sasori and turned around in his arms. "Our families are really close. We were raised as siblings, more-or-less."

Itachi sighed in relief, unbeknownst to his sharp group of friends. "Sakura, it's nearing noon, I suggest we check out Kisame's lead soon."

Sakura nodded, but once again turned to Sasori. "I'm living in a rental by myself now; don't be afraid to visit me!"

"I won't. I've been busy lately, but I was actually planning to come over after school tomorrow."

"Good! I'll hold you to that!" Sakura smiled, quickly kissing him on the cheek before moving away to exit the house with Itachi.

Little did she know, she completely missed Sasori's unusual blush and the pestering of an inquisitive Deidara.

-o0-

"Did you get the address from Kisame?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Yes. Here's a helmet," Itachi answered, handing her the object and helping her mount the bike once again.

"Okay, I hope this is worth it and not a total waste of time…I'm actually a little scared about my deadline!"

Itachi stiffened as she clung closer to him and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. He revved the bike and sighed, "I hope so too."

The two sped out of the garage and away from the Akatsuki base. Their destination?

Suigetsu

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

My tirade of updates continues!

It's actually been around two weeks since I gave blood…but I'm feeling fine now.

I learned a very important lesson from the shower incident and I'd like to share this knowledge with my readers:

DO NOT TAKE A SHOWER AFTER YOU GIVE BLOOD.

After you give blood, your blood pressure is majorly decreased. Taking a hot shower will cause you to pass out.

No joke.

Tee heh.

AJlovesKakashi

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

YO!

I'm home sick with the flu, so I decided to write the next chapter of this…

This is the final chapter!

It's been a terrific ride, especially since this was written mostly for myself because of a lack of reviewers.

Thanks to those that did review! I love you! (figuratively)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't know how many times I have to say this…but it gets a little old. I also do not own any of the songs sung…they belong to the Pipettes.

-o0-

Summer Work for the Win

Chapter 4

-o0-

The following takes place between

12:30-1:00 PM

-o0-

The two neared the door of the dingy domain. The house was very low-class, unkempt shrubs and dying grass giving the home (if one could call it that) the appearance of a meth house.

As Itachi and Sakura approached the house, audible music could be heard from within, and given the state of the house in question, it surprised them both greatly.

"It's not loooooove…but it's still a feeling!" two male voices warbled along with the ringing female voice of the song.

"The Pipettes?" Sakura's brow furrowed and she had to restrain herself from laughing.

Itachi shifted his gaze to the girl beside him and noticed that she was failing in suppressing her giggling, and (after thoroughly inspecting the state of the house and finding the walls rather thin) Itachi pulled her into his arms and gently placed a hand over her mouth. "Shh…Sakura…"

"…mmft…"

"I'm going to ring the doorbell. Please try to contain yourself, Sakura," Itachi calmly whispered in her ear. He waited for her to nod and he removed his hand from her mouth, keeping one of his arms securely around her shoulder, to ring the doorbell.

All movement within the house stopped, and shuffling could be heard as the two boys made their way to the door. The door pulled open slowly, cautiously, as a face appeared in the crack, taking in the sight of the couple. "Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Itachi and I believe we have a friend in common."

"Hey, man," the silver-haired boy with seemingly sharp teeth said as he pulled the door open further, "we don't deal anymore. We're clean."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, "That isn't what we're here about."

"O-oh…" the boy stuttered.

"You know my cohort Kisame, correct?" Itachi continued.

"Yes," the boy cast a glance back at his friend.

"Suigetsu, you know a member of Akatsuki?" the orange-haired boy asked in disbelief.

"He's my cousin!" Suigetsu sighed. "I can't choose my family. Just be glad that he never turned us in!"

Itachi, growing bored of their banter, turned to look down at his female companion. Sakura was obviously nervous; every second they wasted on the fools was another hour of summer work that she would have to frantically type. Itachi looked up in annoyance and snapped, "Look, we're hear to know about a friend of yours who suddenly got a laptop today. It's very important and if you delay us any further, I will be sure to let my father, the Chief of Police, deal with your 'problem,' do you understand?"

Suigetsu and Juugo cast nervous glances at each other. Suigetsu sighed, "My girlfriend, Karin, suddenly got a new laptop this morning. Kisame happened to visit me at the same time as she showed up here and she was bragging. I thought it was weird 'cause just the other day she was complaining about bein' broke…"

Itachi turned his attention to his companion, "Sakura?"

She looked contemplative, obviously the name was familiar. "Karin…Karin…Kar- Oh, that bitch!"

Even Itachi was startled as Sakura's face turned angry. It was apparent that she did in fact know a Karin.

"Of course that petty bitch would do something like that! She should have been the first person to come to mind!" Sakura crossed her arms in aggravation.

"Suigetsu, that's your girlfriend she's talking about," Juugo murmured.

Suigetsu shrugged, "Whatever Karin's done isn't any of my business. I don't know about you, Juugo, but I'd rather not fight that girl; she looks pissed."

"You! Shark Boy! Where does that bitch live?" Sakura yelled.

"He doesn't have to tell you anything!" Juugo smirked.

"Hey, it's no problem, Juugo. I'll just go get the address…" Suigetsu disappeared within the house, pausing only to whisper, "Do you really want Akatsuki on our asses?"

Sakura was still seething when the silver-haired boy returned and handed a slip of paper over to Itachi, who nodded his thanks and led the girl away from the house and back to his motorcycle. "Sakura, don't jump to conclusions."

"It was her! I know it! I'll beat her face in!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What makes you so sure?" Itachi asked as he climbed onto the bike.

"She's always tried to sabotage anything I do. I think it's because of Sasuke's infatuation with me…she's always had a thing for him…" Sakura trailed off as she climbed on behind the older boy and wrapped her arms around him. "Your brother is always causing me problems!"

"How so?"

"Well, first it was Ino…then Naruto…then Karin…then practically every girl in school…Sasuke is nothing but trouble!" Sakura huffed.

"Well, it looks like I'll win, little brother," Itachi mumbled almost happily as he revved the engine.

"What?" Sakura screamed over the wail of the machine.

"Nothing," Itachi shouted back as he hit the gas, sending them flying off in the direction of Karin's house.

-o0-

Karin's house was sub-par, nothing particularly great about it. It was a standard model home, and not the nice kind.

At first, Itachi and Sakura observed the exceedingly average house from the motorcycle, both trying to desperately strategize an attack. "Sakura, your thoughts?"

"Call Sasuke."

"What?" Itachi cocked an eyebrow.

"Unless we want this to end violently, Sasuke needs to sacrifice himself for the greater good, namely, my summer work," Sakura said in a perfect monotone, displaying the enlightenment gained when fighting for the ultimate cause.

"I can live with that," Itachi said, simply flipping out his cell phone and dialing his brother.

_"Itachi?"_

"Hurry, Sasuke! Sakura's in mortal danger an needs your assistance!" Itachi feigned despair.

_ "What! Really? Where are you guys? Is she breathing?"_ Sasuke's concerned voice yelled.

"I'm not sure! We're at 333 Hellsgate Avenue! Hurry!" Itachi flipped his phone shut, relishing the giggling of the pink-haired girl at his antics.

"Nice," she managed as she laid her head on his back affectionately.

"Sakura," Itachi glanced back at her, "would you say we've grown…closer?"

Sakura lifted her head to catch his exquisite eyes. "I would say so. I'm happy you decided to help me."

"I mean, would you say we've grown closer roman-"

Itachi was cut off by the sound of a dirt bike. "Itachi! Is Sakura okay?" Sasuke wailed as he cut the ignition and leaped off of the bike, not bothering with the kickstand and letting the bike fall to the ground.

"She's fine, Sasuke," Itachi ground out, displeased with his brother's timing.

"Oh…so, why am I here?" Sasuke asked with a puzzled expression written on his face.

"Come here, Sasuke!" Sakura called, jumping off Itachi's bike and pulling the older male with her. Sasuke neared and Sakura grabbed an arm of both, dragging them to the doorstep. Sakura released Sasuke to ring the doorbell and placed that hand on his back (so she can push him).

"Who is it? I'm busy!" the snotty voice from within yelled.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called in her best imitation of her friend.

"OMG! NO WAAAY!" screeched the voice, causing the three teens on the doorstep to flinch in agony. The door flew open and Sakura wasted no time in flinging the younger Uchiha into the arms of a waiting redhead. Sakura and Itachi hurried past the unwanted image of Karin sexually assaulting the unfortunate Sasuke and began to search the unremarkable living room.

It was there…sitting on the couch. Sakura minimized the Microsoft Word Document…sure enough! There was her favorite picture of she and Itachi from last Christmas! Sakura shut the laptop and put it in the case after gathering up the plug. She slipped the strap over her neck and grabbed Itachi's hand, pulling him once again past the poor Sasuke, now lying on his back with Karin straddling the struggling boy.

"Are we just going to leave him there?" Itachi asked.

"Yep! Consider it his punishment!" Sakura giggled as both clambered onto his motorcycle. "Can you drop me off at my house?"

"No problem."

Itachi and Sakura could have sworn that they heard a strangled "Wait! Don't leave me!" as they sped off.

-o0-

"So, you going to be okay?" Itachi asked as Sakura carefully set her laptop case on her couch.

"Yep! Except…" Sakura smirked as she drew near to the older male, now watching her with a mixture of amusement and playfulness in his eyes, "I believe you were going to ask me a question back at Karin's house…"

"Ah…" Itachi smirked back as he leaned down to her level, "More importantly, Sakura, was that a picture of you and I from Christmas as your wallpaper?"

Sakura blushed as she drew back from the much taller Uchiha, "Well, it **is** a nice picture…A-anyway, what was your question?"

"Do you think we've grown closer…**romantically**?" Itachi took a step closer to the girl and stared directly at her, causing an unwanted blush to envelop her face.

"Um…maybe…yes?" Sakura stuttered, looking away for the barest of moments.

"Is that a yes?" Itachi chuckled as he placed a hand lightly on her shoulder.

She didn't answer, choosing instead to close the distance between them with a light kiss to the side of his gorgeous mouth.

"I'd say that's a yes."

"It was."

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Finish your summer work," Itachi pulled away giving a half wave as he exited her apartment with a full-blown grin uncharacteristically written on his face. "Case: Summer Work for the Win. Status: Closed."

-o0-

This is the Epilogue, kinda.

-o0-

THE EPILOGUE

"Welcome to all you studious kids who decided to actually do your summer work! Sadly, Karin was not able to join us, as the staff has finally gathered enough evidence to prove that she was a cheating bitch and she was imprisoned for assaulting Sasuke!" the teacher chimed happily.

Sakura sighed contentedly, holding her completed assignment in her hand. This was the paper she'd worked the longest on, causing the poor girl to stay up until three in the morning.

"Luckily, children, the AP teachers all agree that your summer work will instead be due next week! So, I don't want a single one turned in today!"

Sakura stared, mortified at the happy teacher, in dismay. She clutched the paper until it was crumpled into a ball and let herself collapse onto the wooden desk.

"Sakura! Sakura! Oh no, she's not breathing!" screamed Sasuke as he shook his pink-haired best friend. "I think she overdosed on caffeine!"

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Teheheheh!

I can't believe it's been four (has it?) months since I came up with this idea!

My summer work was a bitch! I'm glad that's over now…

But the classes are still hard!

I'm over my flu (I think) and I'm going back to school tomorrow (noooooo).

-o0-

Anyways, keep this in mind…

I have two stories that will be written sometime in the future! (I can't give you plot elements yet…that would spoil them!)

ShikaSaku: "Posthypnotic Suggestion"

-A hypnotism fic that I have planned out!

And…

KibaSaku: "The Letter"

-A awesome fic that I consider my "baby."

(It's already been written out in a notebook)

-o0-

As always, please leave a review (especially if you love Sasuke bashing!) telling me that you love/hate me and/or my story!

Heheh…

AJlovesKakashi

P.S. Check out Bloody Diamond's Bleach fanfiction and Naruto fanfiction! (I was her editor! XP )

P.S.S. Dedicated to my readers and subscribers! Luv you guys!

-o0-

Bye now!


End file.
